La lettre
by Kazunours
Summary: "J'ai reçu une lettre Il y a un mois peut-être Arrivée par erreur Maladresse de facteur" OS totalement inspiré de la chanson "la lettre" de Renan Luce. Pairing surprise
Il y a peut-être un mois, j'ai reçu une lettre qui ne m'était pas destinée. Et ça m'a surpris, parce que la poste japonaise est en général plutôt performante, donc j'ai supposé que le préposé était très fatigué, surtout que l'adresse du destinataire réel n'a vraiment rien à voir avec la mienne : ni le bloc, ni le quartier… rien ne correspond en dehors de la ville. Et Tokyo, c'est grand, très grand. Je voulais la ramener au bureau de poste et tous les jours pendant un mois je me suis dis qu'il fallait absolument que j'y aille parce que ça pouvait être un courrier important, mais avec le boulot, j'étais tellement crevé qu'à force de reporter… j'ai fini par l'oublier, cette bête lettre posée sur la table basse. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu, parce qu'elle a littéralement été aspergée d'un parfum qui prend à la gorge dès qu'on passe à proximité.

Bref, cette lettre m'intrigue au plus haut point et après des jours à tenter de me raisonner pour pas le faire… je décide de l'ouvrir malgré tout. Je sais, ouvrir du courrier qui ne nous est pas destiné est un délit. Mais je suis trop curieux, je ne tiens plus.

Avec précautions, je passe donc la lame d'un couteau et en sort une feuille d'un papier qui ne doit pas être donné étant donné sa qualité. Plusieurs choses me frappent avant même de la lire : la première, c'est que la personne a écrit… en anglais je ne sais pour quelle raison et que son écriture est plutôt élégante, ensuite le diminutif de la personne à qui elle était destinée est le même que le mien et finalement… l'auteur a signé "ton petit blond sexy". "Ton petit blond"… donc c'est un homme qui s'adresse à un autre. Du coup je ne m'explique pas le parfum, manifestement féminin même si je ne suis pas un grand expert en la matière, qui englobe à la fois la feuille et l'enveloppe.

Bref, il écrit que dimanche il sera sur la plage où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois et que si je (puisque c'est moi qui lis la lettre à cet instant) ne le rejoins pas pour assumer notre relation au grand jour après tout ce qu'il a abandonné pour moi, il ira se noyer.

La lecture de cet ultimatum transpirant la détresse, provoque plusieurs sentiments en moi : la peine pour ce qu'il ressent manifestement, la colère pour sa vie qu'il envisage sérieusement de gâcher en y mettant fin (puisque ça sous-entend qu'il ne sait pas nager) et aussi envers cet homme qui n'a pas su le garder et surtout… surtout un inexplicable sentiment… d'amour. Oui, c'est totalement aberrant, mais sans comprendre comment, je suis tombé amoureux de l'auteur inconnu de ces lignes désespérées, rédigées dans une langue qu'il ne maitrise pas vraiment étant donné les fautes qui les jalonnent. Et… je ne peux pas le laisser mettre fin à ses jours en sachant que je suis un peu responsable si le réel destinataire ne vient jamais, puisque je n'ai pas rapporté la lettre comme j'aurais du.

Dimanche. Il est huit heures du matin et je suis sur la plage à Kamakura (j'ai repéré la ville grâce au cachet de la poste). A mon avis je vais poireauter longtemps parce qu'il est tôt et que des petits blonds suicidaires il n'y en a probablement pas cent dans les environs. En plus on est en novembre, donc l'eau doit être épouvantablement froide et il y a un vent glacial qui passe à travers mon manteau et mon gros pull, me congelant de l'intérieur. Faut-il que je veuille le rencontrer, ce "petit blond sexy", et l'empêcher de faire une connerie.

Tout en frottant mes mains gelées l'une contre l'autre, je scrute la plage d'un bout à l'autre. Je ne vois personne correspondant à son signalement à proximité de l'eau. Où est-il ?

Et soudain je le repère à quelques mètres de moi. Il a du s'approcher pendant que je regardais dans l'autre direction… et il a déjà les pieds dans l'eau. Effectivement, il est blond mais pas si petit que ça et ses traits, dont je ne distingue que le profil de là où je suis, ont l'air tellement délicats. La forme de son nez, de ses yeux, de sa bouche même. Il a l'air tellement adorable… mais tellement triste que ça me serre le cœur.

En déglutissant, je me dirige vers lui et attrape doucement la manche du pull blanc qui dépasse de son imperméable noir.

\- Excusez-moi… fais-je.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et je reçois un choc. Il n'est pas seulement adorable, il est magnifique.

\- Oui ?

Sa voix douce est musicale, elle m'enchante.

\- Je… vous ne devriez pas faire ça, lui dis-je. S'il ne vous a pas donné signe de vie, c'est qu'il ne tient pas assez à vous. Il ne vaut pas la peine que vous mettiez fin à votre vie.

Il me regarde avec de la stupeur dans ses grands yeux noisette.

\- Comment…

\- La lettre que vous lui aviez écrite… c'est moi qui l'ai reçue par erreur.

\- Et vous l'avez ouverte ?!

\- Oui, je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas du je sais. Mais à partir du moment où je l'ai lue, je n'ai… pensé qu'à vous rejoindre et à vous empêcher de faire ça.

\- Je…

\- Vous voulez bien venir discuter avec moi… s'il vous plait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes…

\- Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Yamashita Tomohisa.

\- Tegoshi Yuya… Vous avez le même…

\- … diminutif que lui. Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Vous voulez bien venir prendre un thé et discuter ? S'il vous plait ? insisté-je en lui jetant un regard implorant.

\- Il ne viendra pas de toute façon… Si c'est vous qui avez reçu la lettre, il ne sait même pas ce que je ressens…

A mon grand soulagement, il recule et va récupérer une paire de chaussures que je n'avais pas vues sur le sable, puis hoche simplement la tête d'un air malheureux qui me crucifie. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir un sourire éclairer son visage mais j'ignore si c'est en mon pouvoir.

\- Heu… est ce que vous connaissez un endroit ? C'est la première fois que je viens à Kamakura.

\- Oui, venez.

Je le suis donc et, après une dizaine de minutes de marche, on arrive à un petit café. A mon étonnement, il s'assoit près de moi et non en face et on commande deux thés. J'ai tellement envie d'entendre son histoire, d'en apprendre plus sur lui… Mais je sens confusément que l'interroger serait maladroit. Sauf que si je ne lui pose pas de questions, je doute qu'il se confie à l'inconnu que je suis encore pour lui.

\- Je m'appelle Tegoshi Yuya, j'ai 28 ans et je suis le fils unique du pdg d'une grande multinationale. Il y a deux ans, au cours d'une réception donnée par mes parents, j'ai rencontré un architecte du nom de Nagase Tomoya, mon ainé de presque dix ans. Il était beau, viril et talentueux, j'en suis tombé amoureux.

Je retiens mon souffle, n'osant qu'à peine remuer tellement je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se confie vraiment.

\- On est sortis ensemble plusieurs mois. Jusqu'à ce que mon père découvre notre liaison et menace de me renier. Je lui ai répondu que je m'en moquais, que seul Tomo comptait et je suis parti de chez moi pour aller retrouver mon petit ami à Tokyo. Mais à mon arrivée… j'ai découvert qu'en réalité, il sortait avec un autre depuis longtemps avant de me rencontrer.

\- Mais alors… qu'espériez-vous avec cette lettre ?

\- Qu'il ouvrirait les yeux sur ce que j'ai abandonné pour lui et reviendrait vers moi…

\- Ca n'avait que très peu de chances de marcher, vous savez.

Il baisse la tête.

\- Vous savez, je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Vous ne devriez pas vous accrocher à lui comme ça alors que manifestement, il n'a fait que jouer avec vous tout ce temps…

A ces mots, je remarque que de grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues. Je m'en veux horriblement de lui faire de la peine, mais il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne se fasse aucune illusion. Bourrelé de remords, je tends le bras et essuie ses larmes, ce qui les stoppe directement (probablement à cause de la surprise).

\- Pourquoi vous… faites ça ? me demande-t-il en hoquetant.

\- Hum ?

\- Etre si gentil avec moi, vous… préoccuper de… moi. On ne se connait pas…

\- Je vous l'ai dis, votre lettre m'a donné envie de vous retrouver et de vous connaitre.

Je lui tais les sentiments qui m'animent car je ne veux pas choquer cette nature apparemment sensible. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à entendre que je suis tombé amoureux de lui à travers ses mots et que le voir a tout confirmé.

\- Vous… devez bien le regretter…

\- Pas du tout, je suis ravi.

\- Ravi ? répète-t-il en me fixant de ses grands yeux innocents.

\- Oui ravi. Vous êtes adorable, Tegoshi-san.

Mon compliment le fait rougir.

\- Et… Et vous ?

\- Moi ?

\- Parlez-moi de vous. Je vous ai raconté mon histoire…

\- Il n'y a rien de bien romanesque à mon sujet, vous savez. Je m'appelle Yamashita Tomohisa, j'ai 31 ans et je suis médecin à l'hôpital central de Tokyo depuis quelques mois. Je mène une vie plutôt tranquille, alors venir ici pour vous retrouver est ce que j'ai fais de plus dingue.

\- Vous êtes déjà médecin à votre âge ? C'est impressionnant.

\- Bah pas tant que ça. Surtout que je ne suis pas chirurgien, mais pédiatre.

\- Oh ! Vous aimez les enfants alors !

\- Je n'exercerais pas ce métier dans le cas contraire, ris-je.

Je l'observe quelques minutes boire son thé, puis demande :

\- Vous voulez bien me laisser revenir vous voir ?

\- Revenir me voir ? Où ça ? Je n'ai plus de maison depuis que mon père m'a renié… Je loge chez un ami pour le moment, mais… il ne pourra pas me garder indéfiniment.

En l'entendant exprimer la précarité de sa situation, une idée folle me vient à l'esprit. Et si…

\- Tegoshi-san… je sais qu'on ne se connait pour ainsi dire pas tous les deux mais… mon appartement est grand et je serais ravi de vous héberger si vous le souhaitez.

Il repose sa tasse en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que ça doit faire bizarre venant d'un homme que vous n'aviez jamais vu il y a encore un quart d'heure, mais…

\- Vous… êtes sérieux ?

Il a l'air content et même… soulagé.

\- Tout à fait sérieux. Je veux vous aider.

Et sans prévenir, il se jette soudain littéralement à mon cou et se colle contre moi.

J'hésite à refermer les bras sur lui, mais le fais quand même, vaincu par l'odeur de sa peau et par la chaleur de son corps gracile.

\- Oh merci, merci ! s'exclame-t-il en frottant sa joue contre mon buste comme un chaton.

\- Oh je… De rien.

Mais il est tellement confiant… Trop confiant. Comme un enfant. Ca me donne envie de le protéger de la noirceur de ce monde, trop dur pour un être aussi pur que lui.

\- Je peux venir quand ? me demande-t-il en levant la tête.

\- Je… Aujourd'hui si vous voulez.

\- Alors partons maintenant.

\- Maintenant ? Mais vos affaires…

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à moi vous savez.

La tristesse est revenue dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas l'y voir, ça me crucifie.

\- Et bien si vous avez terminé votre thé, on peut y aller si vous voulez.

\- Je vous suis.

Je règle nos deux consommations et lui demande de nous guider vers le parking proche de la plage. J'ouvre la voiture avec mon bip et m'installe au volant, le laissant boucler sa ceinture côté passager, puis démarre en suivant les instructions du GPS.

Si je raconte toute cette histoire à Ryo, il ne va jamais me croire. Ou alors il pensera que j'ai perdu la raison.

Après une dizaine de minutes, je note du coin de l'œil que sa tête dodeline. Il s'est endormi. Je trouve ça adorable. Du coup, c'est presque à contrecœur que je le réveille une fois à destination. Il ouvre lentement les yeux et les frotte pour en chasser les brumes du sommeil qui y subsistent.

\- On est arrivés ? me demande-t-il en bâillant.

\- Oui. J'habite au troisième étage, dis-je en lui désignant l'immeuble.

\- Chouette ! s'exclame-t-il en se précipitant hors de la voiture jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Son enthousiasme me fait rire et je rejoins rapidement me fait rire et je rejoins rapidement mon nouveau colocataire, que je me dépêche de faire monter.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, Tegoshi-san, lui dis-je une fois entrés.

Il passe quelques secondes à observer le décor, puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Je… vais rester ici un bon moment, ne ?

\- Et bien oui.

\- Donc on… va se voir tout le temps ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Alors est ce que je peux… vous appeler Tomohisa ? demande-t-il finalement en rougissant.

\- Si je peux appeler Yuya.

\- Oui ! s'exclame-t-il de nouveau en m'envoyant un sourire absolument divin. Mais c'est un peu trop solennel de se vouvoyer si on utilise nos prénoms…

\- Ca ne me dérange pas qu'on se tutoie si ça vous fait plaisir, dis-je en souriant.

\- Super !

Je suis ravi de le voir gai et enjoué, mais il a drôlement vite oublié le chagrin d'amour qui l'a conduit à tenter de se noyer quand même… Ou alors il veut simplement tourner la page et donc ne plus y penser du tout. Ce qui est plutôt probable en fait.

Je rigole donc et lui fais visiter l'appartement, puis ouvre la porte en face de la mienne.

\- C'est ta chambre, terminé-je. Elle n'est pas grande, mais tu es libre d'y rester le temps que tu voudras.

\- Tu es vraiment très gentil. Merci Tomohisa.

C'est bizarre, mais dans sa bouche, mon prénom prend une autre sonorité.

\- Je t'en prie.

Après cette journée plutôt spéciale, cet adorable ange s'est petit à petit fait une place de choix dans ma vie bien réglée. Le soir, à mon retour quelle que soit l'heure, il m'attend toujours avec une petite attention (mon bain, le repas prêt…), qui me fait toujours stupidement plaisir. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'on est devenus amis, mais je n'ai toujours pas osé lui parler de la flamme qui m'anime à son sujet.

Mais ce soir, j'ai réussi à rentrer plus tôt de l'hôpital, alors j'ai décidé de l'inviter au restaurant pour lui faire ma déclaration. Je sais, c'est horriblement vieux jeu et niais de surcroit, mais comme avec lui je me sens niais comme un ado qui vit son premier amour…

\- Ne Yu'… commencé-je une fois que nous sommes assis dans la salle et pourvus de notre menu.

\- Hum ?

\- Ca fait quelques mois, maintenant, depuis notre rencontre et je me demandais… ce que tu pense de moi au juste.

\- Je pense que tu es un homme merveilleux, Tomo. L'homme que j'aime.

\- Parce que je me demandais ce que tu…Quoi ?

Son rire musical résonne.

\- Tu as bien entendu. J'ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi.

\- Pour… Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui Tomo pour de vrai. Je pensais que tu t'en doutais.

\- Mais… non. Comment j'aurais pu ?

\- Parce qu'on se comporte comme un couple depuis un moment déjà, alors à mes yeux ça coulait de source. Je n'imaginais pas que tu te posais sérieusement des questions sur mes sentiments pour toi. Tu es trop mignon.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon… grogné-je vaguement, embarrassé par un qualificatif qui, pour moi, ne peut s'appliquer qu'à lui.

\- Oh si. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Beau, mignon, intelligent… et tellement sexy. C'était une torture tout ce temps, tu sais… Je voulais tellement te toucher…

Je déglutis. Et moi donc… Pas depuis le premier jour parce que je voulais sincèrement l'aider, mais ensuite…

Il se penche alors et, tentateur, me souffle :

\- Tout à l'heure je te montrerais pourquoi j'avais signé "ton petit blond sexy"…

"J'ai reçu une lettre

Il y a un mois peut-être

Arrivée par erreur

Maladresse de facteur

[…]

J'aurais du cette lettre

Ne pas l'ouvrir peut-être."

Les paroles de cette chanson me reviennent et, en rencontrant le regard coquin de Yuya, je suis certain d'une chose : cette lettre qui ne m'était pas destinée, j'ai bien fais de l'ouvrir. Et je doute de le regretter un jour.

6


End file.
